


To be the one to heal hurt hearts

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [6]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batfam is my jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Jon Lane Kent stays with the Wayne family. It changes Clark's opinion.





	To be the one to heal hurt hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivkae_Winters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae_Winters/gifts).



Clark knows it’s obvious that he disapproves of Bruce letting Jason seduce him. He’s heard all of Bruce’s reasons for letting it happen, that everyone was happier and that the house was running more smoothly, that crime in Gotham was far down. He also knows his disdain for the matches within the Batclan that Jason had suggested is widely known.

Perhaps it’s not surprising that it required his son to change Clark’s perspective.

-

Jon is fourteen and aware that he checks out men as much as women. He knows that Damian’s whole family is hot, but that Jason is _steaming._ His Father drops him at the Manor to stay with the Wayne family while he and Mother are going away, and it’s equally awe-inspiring and intimidating, these hallowed halls.

-

Everyone is aware that Jon is most attracted to Jason, and they react differently. The older ones are more amused, while the younger ones bristle at the idea _anyone_ taking Jason away from them. Jason himself is aware that this is karma, pure and simple. He’s on the receiving end this time, and as funny as it is, it’s uncomfortable, too.

-

Over the next few weeks, despite not actively patrolling, Jon sees and learns so much of Gotham that he holds the entire family, the entire city, in awe. Gotham is far darker than Metropolis, swaps shining skyscrapers for ancient, shadowed turrets and pale sidewalks for dirty alleys.

The Bats themselves are _amazing._

The younger Bats have branched off into their own pairs, but the older men…

Nightwing, Red Hood and Batman have (apparently within the last few months) changed from a duo to a trio, a triumvirate of Gothamite power that quells even the Joker from acting when the men are together, Dick weaving through the air as Jason and Bruce act as tanks on the ground.

Yeah, Jon’s in awe and intimidated and everything in between.

His father would never be anything like them, and Connor is entirely himself in a way that Jon can barely comprehend.

-

The very best part of being a guest of the Wayne family is Sunday mornings.

Originally, Jon had thought it was sleep in day, when Damian complained about his mornings being ruined for team briefings.

And then, he’s roused from his own slumber, early his first Sunday at the Manor, Damian grumping as he pulls Jon into the Master bedroom, where Alfred is serving shortbread and tea and coffee. Bruce is dozing against the headboard, Jason under one arm, book in hand, with Dick asleep on his other side.

Damian climbs up, wedging himself onto Dick’s chest as Tim piles pillows against the footboard, Cass curling up in his lap with a smile. Barbara and Stephanie cautiously climb into the open spaces on the bed as Alfred settles into one of the armchairs near the bed. Jon carefully sits into other chair, eyes widening when Jason gestures him over, and it’s…

Incredible, to be held like he’s a treasure, to be warm from Jason’s body and feel his body vibrate as the older man’s rich voice washes over him, reading a volume of ancient poetry. The words wash over him like light on land and he feels like he belongs for once.

It’s amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for this universe? Drop it in the comments, maybe?


End file.
